


The Cure for Anything

by soymilklatte



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: New friends talking over a cup of tea.  After 'The Shakespeare Code.' Drabble prompt for Legends Like Stardust.





	The Cure for Anything

Martha was sitting quietly in her bedroom still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had just met Shakespeare and helped to save the world from aliens posing as witches when a soft knock interrupted her thoughts.

“Come in.”

“Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a cuppa?”

“Love one.”

She followed Rose into the kitchen. “So where's the Doctor gone off to?”

“He's making sure the Carrionites are secured in the attic. Can't believe I've lived here for years and I only learned about the attic today when my husband makes an off the cuff remark about it. Anyway, here we go. My mum always used to say 'There's nothing a good cuppa can't cure.'”

“Is it always like this? It's just, first the hospital on the moon and now saving the world from witches. Is it all fear and danger?”

“No. Not at all. As the Doctor once said, 'Trouble's just the bits in between.' I know that's hard to believe given your two for two right now but mostly it's magical sights and adventure and having fun.”

Before Martha could respond they were interrupted by the Doctor. “That's them settled. Oh, tea. Lovely. So, Martha, Rose and I were thinking, how about one more trip? To the future this time.”

Martha looked at the two of them, shook her head in amusement, and with a smile replied, “Can't wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: <https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
